Dream catcher
by greeneyes00
Summary: Young Silver is terrified of the dark, and suffers from fear to fall back asleep due to him repeatedly having nightmares. One night he can't take it anymore and rushes into his fathers office, while Ariana and Giovanni his parents are trying to have a romantic evening. Can Silver's parents help him so he can finally sleep soundly? Just a sweet family moment story.


He hugged his stuffed dragonite as tightly as he could, shaking in his pokeball patterned footy pyjamas. He pulled all his blankets over his head wishing the darkness would fade back into sunshine. Silver hated going to bed, Simply because almost every night he dreamt something terrifying, and would wake up to his biggest fear...The dark.

The only thing that gave the little red haired boy a ounce of comfort was the bright glow of light that shone from underneath his closed bedroom door.

At night it seemed as though his room was the only room flooded with pure blackness. Every other room in the house was turned on. Silver's parents who would still be wide awake chit chatting or doing paperwork in his fathers office. It was rare for him to hear his fathers foot steps, or the clapping of his mothers high heel's walk past the door. Only once in a blue moon did he hear the squeak of his door open and what he believed was his mother peering inside for only a few seconds.

Silver almost never left his bed at night, mostly because his parents wouldn't put up with such behaviour, threatening to punish him in the morning if he didn't return to his room by the count of 3. Of course though, Silver thought to himself, I never told them about the nightmares, perhaps they would be more understanding if I did reveal to them the terror it really is for me to fall asleep.

Silver tossed and turned on the idea for a few minutes to tiptop out into the hallway and into his father's office. It wasn't until a jolt of fear hit him like a lighting bolt when he heard a loud blood curling screaming noise outside his window that had made up his mind.

Meanwhile Ariana and Giovanni held up their third glass of fine white whine, clinking the glasses together to celebrate finally finishing a pile of paperwork. Ariana sitting on top of the desk starting to get a buzz sipping on her third glass, while Giovanni leaned back in his black office chair drinking his whine steadily and gazing up at his stunning wife.

Though she got on his last nerve 80% of the time, he still loved her more then any other woman in the whole wide world. She felt the same, even when she was extremely annoyed with him, her eye rolling just became a symbol towards him meaning, "I still love you."

Their eyes locked to one another in a loving and caring gaze. It was the perfect moment for the two of them, being so busy lately it felt like its been forever since their marriage had a little romance. Both of them glad nothing was disrupting their perfect peaceful moment.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Silver screeched to the top of his lungs bursting into the office.

Ariana's buzz instantly went away, and she set her drink down, turning to her husband who sighed rolling his eyes with annoyance from having their moment completely ruined. She just frowned at him for a second, also slightly upset for the interruption. She then turned to her shaking little boy in the door frame giving him a sympathetic look. "Honey." She said softly, jumping off the desk and standing up straight, "Whats a matter?"

Silver sniffed trying to hold the tears back before running to his mother's comfort. She kneed down to his level before he reached her. Silver clinging onto her tightly, while she scooped him up, sitting back down on the desk, and cradling her little boy one her lap.

"I-I." Silver said with a tear running down his face and looking up at his mother, while she brushed her finger's threw his long thick hair. "Heard a-a screaming n-noise."

"It was just a wild pokemon." Giovanni hissed now sitting up straight in his chair, "Now go back to bed !"

"I'm scared." Silver whined snuggling closer to his mother.

"You have no reason to be scared." Giovanni paused, "Or crying for that matter, you shouldn't have heard that noise anyways you were suppose to be asleep." He barked.

"B-but." Silver wobbled, while Ariana slowly loosen her warm arms from him.

"No buts." Ariana said, about to set him back on the floor.

"I had a bad dream!" Silver cried out loud. Grasping onto Ariana again. While she wrapped her arms back around him tightly, now rocking him a little bit on her lap to try to get him to calm down.

"You did." Ariana said softly, peering up at Giovanni for a spit second to only see his face was still hard and annoyed. She looked back down at her baby who was more of a concern to her at the moment then her annoyed husband.

"I-I, have a nightmare almost every night." He sniffed, "A-and I wake up a-and I'm even more afraid because I'm all alone and its so dark." His voice went higher pitched, "And its really scary."

Both Ariana and Giovanni filled with guilt, from not only almost sending their terrified child back to bed, but from also being unaware of their son's issue and not knowing about it sooner.

"Nightmares are just your imagination." Giovanni said in a more understanding tone.

"That's right." Ariana said now brushing her fingers threw his red hair again, "Nightmares are from the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and if you think of happy stuff then you won't have bad dreams."

Silver looked up at her, "But I can't think of happy stuff when I'm scared of the dark! And my room is pitch black!" Silver sniffed.

Giovanni took his last gulp of whine before setting his glass down. He sighed and got up from his chair , he turned to Silver who was still a bottle of nerves, "Tell you what, how about I take you back to your room and stay with you till you go to sleep."

Silver turned to him, with big red sad eyes, with a tear running down his face, "W-would if I wake up again from another b-bad dream?"

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Giovanni's head, "I'll be right back." He said with a tiny grin on his face. He stepped out of the room in quite a hurry, returning a few minutes later, cuffing something in his hands. "Look what I got." He said smiling feeling pretty smart.

From his big index finger dangled a tiny colourful dream catcher. Ariana smiled at that idea, she would have never have thought of giving Silver the dream catcher that hung from the mirror of their car.

"W-what is it?" Silver asked.

"A dream catcher." His father said handing it to him.

Silver looked at it with a puzzled look, he frowned, "What does it do?"

Ariana spoke up, "It catches all your bad dreams, see those webs there that's were all the bad dreams go."

"Would if all those little spaces are full?

Giovanni answered they boys question this time, "We'll give it a shake every night before you go to bed to make sure all the bad dreams caught are gone. Come on," He said holding his arms out while Ariana freed Silver from her arms, "Lets hang it up in your room." Giovanni's said in a cheerful voice, lifting Silver up in his arms.

When they entered he flicked on the light switch and genitally set Silver on the bed , Giovanni sat down beside him, "Can I see that for a moment son?" He asked holding his huge hand out for the tiny dream catcher, which Silver happily handed over. "Thank you." Giovanni said, hanging it around Silvers bed frame, He turned to his son, "There! No more bad dreams?" Silver looked up at it, his face impossible to read , "Do you like it?"

Silver nodded, but his face was still blank. "Yes daddy, I like it."

Giovanni was about to ask him what the problem was, But Ariana entered the room holding a lamp, "Look at what I found." She said with a wide smile now setting it on Silver's night stand, "Now you can keep this on, and before me and your father go to bed we'll come in and turn it off." She crouched down to plug it in, "And if you wake up for some reason, it will be right here for you to turn on, just try to make sure you turn it off before falling back asleep."

Silver grabbed on tightly to his dragonite looking over at the small little yellow lamp with white poke-a-dots. "C-can I have a bed night story?" He mumbled stuffing his face into dragonite.

Ariana nodded, "Sure baby." She said taking a story book from Silvers nightstand and handed it to her husband.

Giovanni cracked open the book, while with a bright smile Silver snuggled under his arm. Ariana sat down and happily joined them. Maybe Silver was to young, but both Ariana and Giovanni chariest the moment. The moments with their beloved son were far more dearer to their hearts then a romantic evening.

And when the story was over, and Silver fell drowsy again, Ariana tucked him into bed, while Giovanni switched on the lamp. Silver getting lots of hugs and kisses before his parents left him to rest.

"Mommy Daddy, I love you." Silver yawned snuggled under the blankets.

"I love you to." Both his parents said at the same time in the door way.

"Sweet dreams baby." Ariana whispered while Giovanni closed the door.

Unfortunately Ariana and Giovanni never knew if their darling son had sweet dreams, because at sun rise when his father came into his room to wake him for breakfast, their son was gone. Facing a parents worst nightmare of having they're baby kidnapped. Young Silver was stolen to serve for the mask of ice as one of the masked children. While his parents dispiritedly searched for him. And when the hour fell late Giovanni and Ariana would go into they're sons room every night and take the dream catcher from the bed frame and shake it as hard as they could wishing this nightmare would come to an end and their baby would one day be home safely.


End file.
